


Possibilities

by xtricks



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtricks/pseuds/xtricks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are only so many times that sex on a desk is erotic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my oldest Torchwood stories - my third maybe? It's from 2008.

"There's only so many times having sex on a desk is titillating, Jack." Ianto was dressed in warning black and yellow, like a wasp, and the fine black wool of his suit was a smooth as silk while the vivid yellow shirt blazed under Torchwood's sickly lights. 

Jack leaned forward and ran a fingertip along the curve of Ianto's ear, the papers in his hands rattled before Ianto put them firmly down. "How many times? Are we there yet?" Jack whispered, letting his hand fall to Ianto's shoulder and down along the proper line of his jacket. He loved a man in ties. On desks.

"Yes, actually." Ianto said repressively, turning to face Jack. He was flushed but stubborn. It looked good on him. Jack saw it a lot.

"All right, there's my cot below." He said easily. There was something suspicious in Ianto's eyes but Jack wasn't sure what. Something kinky? A break-up speech? 

"What is it you call that room?" Ianto said with a sniff. "The Pit?"

_"Your_ cot?"

Ianto picked up Jack's coat, his hands lingering for a moment and his expression shuttered briefly before he tossed it to Jack. "Come on."

Owen didn't quite hide his snigger under a cough, as Jack trailed after Ianto.

"I heard that!" Jack leaned back through the airlock to yell. "Remember, I know what you did on February 18th 1997 - and I have the pictures to prove it!"

_"What?"_

Jack grinned at Owen's alarmed shout and hurried to catch up to Ianto. He braced Ianto into a corner of the elevator with a smile. "The elevator?" He murmured against his temple and leaned his hip against Ianto's, letting him know he was _fine_ with the elevator. Ianto only kissed him and tugged him out of the kiosk, and into his waiting car.

"A hotel?"

"Hmph." Was all Ianto said.

Jack sprawled back in the seat, shifting until his knee was in the awkward place where Ianto's hand had to brush against it every time he shifted gears. He didn't think that his hand on the back of Ianto's neck was awkward at all, though. Ianto's skin, above his lemon yellow collar was warm against Jack's fingertips, tempting him to lean over and kiss Ianto's ear at a stoplight, steal another when he slowed for a turn, slip a hand up Ianto's thigh to feel the shift of muscles as he worked the pedals.

"The car?" Jack asked. He cast a glance to the back seat. It had been awhile but he had some lovely memories of sex in vehicles, some of them still moving. Jack winced. That one hadn't been so lovely, actually.

The car jerked to a rocking halt in some residential neighborhood. Ianto, breathing heavily, flexed his hands on the steering wheel, then turned and gripped Jack's chin, dragging him in for a hungry kiss. Jack clutched Ianto's collar, moaning open-mouthed and eager into Ianto's moans. Then Ianto broke away. "Come on."

"Well, I'm _trying_ to." Jack said in frustration as Ianto got out of the car. He had to pause for some adjustments. There were times when a woman's anatomy was just so much more _convenient_. Ianto was smoothing his jacket down and didn't look as out of sorts - as rumpled - as Jack preferred. So, Jack strode around the end of the car and grabbed Ianto to swing him around and pin him against the warm hood. Catching the alarm in his eyes, Jack smiled and leaned down to give him a coaxing kiss. He smoothed his hands down the lapels of Ianto's jacket, then slipped under them. All that had hidden him away from Jack had been that damn jacket, beneath, the once crisp cotton of Ianto’s shirt was wilted from the heat rising from his skin.

"Here, Ianto?" Jack murmured eagerly, brushing his lips against Ianto's chin, tasting beard shadow with his tongue. He eased a knee between Ianto's thighs while Ianto's hands scrabbled up from his shoulders to press through Jack's hair. "In public?"

Jack glanced away from Ianto briefly, scanning the street. There were so few ways to mark commitment here and now, no matching tattoos like Be'lari custom, no nose rings. There was a public park nearby, a shared arrest record for public indecency might be romantic.

"Oh, god -" Ianto arched under Jack, his dick pushing hard against Jack's thigh. Jack _had_ to touch him there. He cupped his hand over the warm line of Ianto's dick, smiling when Ianto's breath caught on a barely smothered cry. " - _not_ here."

Ianto had keys to a door in one of the buildings and he had keys to a door along one of the hallways on the second floor. The room on the other side, the living room for what looked like a rather small and bland apartment, was empty. A steady blue LED light glowed on a black box screwed to the window; one of Torchwood’s standard security remotes. When Jack moved away from the door, he could see the control panel had been recently installed on the wall. Ianto’s low-security laptop was sitting on a lonely folding chair in a tangle of CAT5 cords while a router lay half-installed on the floor beside it.

“Uh?” Jack asked, because this didn’t look very promising, sex-wise. It looked more like a clandestine work meeting. “This isn’t some clever ploy to get me to finish up those equipment requisitions, is it?”

“Oh, _there’s_ an idea.” Ianto said, eyes lighting up.

“Really?” Jack said, taken aback.

“Maybe next time.” 

“Is that a promise?” Jack swaggered over. Ianto smiled and grabbed the lapels of his coat, leaning in to kiss him. Ianto didn’t answer him, Jack didn’t give him a chance. He couldn’t resist the lush invitation of Ianto’s mouth and Jack couldn’t figure how he’d not noticed before. It was only when Ianto had been spitting curses, while staring down the barrel of Jack’s gun that he’d grasped how beautiful Ianto’s mouth was.

“In there.” Ianto muttered against Jack’s throat. He crowded Jack back and, more interested in getting Ianto’s suit jacket off, Jack let himself be guided into the next room. Maddeningly, Ianto untangled himself from Jack’s arms, still possessed of all his clothing.

_“Ianto!”_ Jack ran his hands wildly through his hair, his pulse hammered fiercely in his aching dick. “If you’re going to cock-tease, at least tie me up first!”

Ianto grinned, put his hands back on Jack's chest, and shoved. 

Flailing, Jack stumbled for balance but his heels were kicked out from under himself and he stumbled … falling. Onto the biggest bed he’d seen in half a century. 

The bedroom wasn’t large and the bed took up most of it, there only a narrow band of space around the edge of the room, barely enough to let the bedroom door close – which Ianto did – and the closet door open. A tiny cube of a nightstand was wedged in one corner, bearing a halogen light and a cell phone charger. Jack propped himself up on his elbows as Ianto sidled around the bed to open the closet door and slip off his suit jacket. The mattress under him was springy and the wide expanse was wrapped in dark ruby sheets and a comforter a darker color still. “This is a really, really _big_ bed.”

Ianto tilted his head. “I don’t know if you’ve heard this one before but … size _does_ matter.”

Jack gave Ianto a saucy wink. “So I’ve heard.”

Jack raised his brows, watching Ianto slip off his tie and hang it carefully on a rack hooked over the inside of the closet door. The rack was full, dozens of ties neatly arranged in the light spectrum, from dark black-red to dark violet-black. The yellow and black striped one went somewhere in the middle. Ianto took off his cuff links and dropped them into the pocket of his waistcoat, then took that off too.

Jack sighed shakily, spreading his knees to give himself a little room as he watched. Most of the time, he was too busy hauling Ianto out of his clothes too fast to appreciate the way Ianto’s fingers moved over his buttons when he took off his shirt. Most of the time, they didn’t really get all the way out of their clothes at all. The yellow shirt was hung from the closet door knob, waiting to go to the dry cleaner, Jack guessed.

The soft clink of Ianto unbuckling his belt made Jack’s hips jerk and his breath catch. Ianto stripped methodically, as if he was alone – except for the smile tucked in the corner of his mouth and the angle of his dick. Unless Ianto left the office every day with an erection. When he was beautifully naked, Ianto kneed his way onto the bed.

“Me next?” Jack asked hopefully.

“Where do you want me to start?” Ianto said huskily. He tucked two fingers in the waist of Jack’s pants and ran a thumb over the buckle of his belt. He didn’t touch Jack anywhere else and Jack could feel his whole body rise with aching anticipation of more.

Jack’s breath caught again. “My boots.” He growled. Ianto slanted him a glance then eased off the bed to kneel at Jack’s feet.

“I got tired of falling out of your cot whenever I turned over.” Ianto said as he tugged at Jack’s laces. The conversational tone he was aiming for was ruined by a certain breathlessness. “I certainly got tired of a stapler digging into my back –“ He tossed Jack’s shoes aside, his socks followed. 

John collapsed back onto the bed with a groan, throwing an arm over his eyes. “I said I was sorry.”

“- _especially_ when it wasn’t a stapler but a not _entirely_ deactivated Kryptonian space mine.” Ianto went on undeterred. Then he ran his thumbs along the arches of Jack’s feet and the thrill of that touch, going straight to his dick, drove any thoughts of staplers or bombs out of Jack’s head. He hissed through his teeth and scrabbled at his suspenders but Ianto climbed back onto the bed, over Jack, and grabbed his hands. “Let me, let me.”

Jack lay, trembling, under Ianto’s hands and let himself be stripped. Ianto used more than his clever fingers to tug aside buttons. He used the tip of his nose, drawing it along the thin line of skin between Jack’s unzipped pants and rucked up T-shirt. He used his tongue, licking teasingly along the pulse racing in Jack’s wrist. His mouth, nibbling over the length of Jack’s dick, still trapped beneath his boxers. Moaning and kneading Ianto’s shoulders as he bit precisely where the leg of his boxers had ridden highest on his thigh, Jack wasn’t sure he’d make it out of his clothes at all.

Somehow, he was finally naked, feeling strangely more naked than he had in some time, intensely aware of every place Ianto had touched him, kissed him, and tasted him. He grabbed Ianto, pulling him into his arms and kissing his clever mouth fiercely. Jack rolled them over in the huge bed because he could, the sheets rucking up under them, their dicks pressed together like swords, the size of the bed giving him room to imagine all the things they could do together on it.

Ianto laughed into his mouth and Jack breathed it in. “Ianto, Ianto – “ he found himself chanting softly, crazily imagining what it might be like to take him to Mars, or Bellarius Prime, or Barcelona – where he could have Ianto all to himself, or show him off or … something. Something. He wasn’t sure what. He’d figure it out but he had some ideas for what they could do _now._

“Ianto,” Jack whispered, rolling him under him, then kissing Ianto’s eyelids tenderly. He licked them softly and pressed Ianto’s thighs open with a knee. Drawing back slightly, he met Ianto’s vivd eyes, and raised a questioning brow. Ianto nodded and shifted his legs, letting Jack’s hips settle against his pelvis.

“There’s supplies in the nightstand.” He said.

“I like a man who’s prepared.” Jack murmured, pressing a kiss to Ianto’s flushed cheek before he reached over to fumble out a brand new tube of lubricant.

He leaned back, settling on his heels as he squeezed out a dollop of clear lubricant and reached down to stroke Ianto’s dick with slippery fingers. Ianto shuddered all over, arching into the touch, his dick twitched hard in Jack’s hand. 

“Mmm, not so fast – “ Jack broke off before he let any endearments escape. Baby and sweetheart weren’t so popular among men at the edge of the 21st century.

“Teasing you didn’t just tease you,” Ianto panted. He hooked his knees over Jack’s thighs and his invitation couldn’t have been clearer if it had been on gilded parchment.

“That’s good to know.”

“Hurry up.”

“Oh, it’s my turn now.” Jack grinned down at him. Ianto groaned and shivered again.

Jack stroked Ianto’s dick in a gentle rhythm for a few moments before sliding down to cup his balls, fine brown hair prickly against his palm. From the flush that washed over his ridiculously pale skin, Ianto liked that. He blazed with pleasure and all Jack wanted was to set him alight.

"You're beautiful." He said.

"Oh, don't start that." Ianto muttered, eyelids fluttering as he brushed his hands over his own chest, fingers lingering at the hard buttons of his nipples. Watching him, Jack couldn't manage catch his breath, all the dizzying lust he was feeling seemed to drive it right out. He touched the thumb of his free hand to his own mouth, stroking his lower lip, then down over his own chest, tweaking his own nipples, before letting his hand slip to Ianto's thigh, petting him softly.

"It's true." Jack teased a fingertip along the line of hot skin behind Ianto's balls, watching heavy lidded as Ianto gasped, his thighs quivering on Jack's. As Jack pressed a fingertip gently into Ianto, he stroked Ianto's dick. Ianto moaned dizzily and tossed his head on the brilliant sheets. Flushed, excited, touching himself and pushing eagerly down on Jack's fingers, Ianto was beautiful spread out on the crimson sheets he'd chosen, finer than any jewel Jack had ever seen. "Beautiful." He whispered.

Ianto drew his knees up higher. "Flattery will get you exactly what you want."

Jack was ready too. More than read, half-crazy with desire, his dick felt like steel, burning under his hands as he slicked himself up. He leaned forward, guiding himself in while Ianto watched with a hazy look in his eyes. Ianto opened up for him, so easily, he always did. He always moaned like that too, low in his throat, as if he'd never felt anything so good as Jack. Jack didn't care how many times they did it; hearing that moan, seeing the way Ianto's brows contracted in concentration, feeling the slick, hot grip around his dick, slowly taking him in ... it was always the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, heard or - god - _felt._

He rocked his way in, Ianto catching his breath under him in little gasps, until he was pressed balls deep. Panting, Jack braced himself on shaking arms, biting back a groan, as Ianto shifted around him, settling himself closer. The way he angled up to take him in, Jack couldn't refuse that, or the dark eyed hunger in Ianto's face. He thrust, gently, Ianto's pulse leapt visibly in his throat and Jack grunted in triumph and thrust again.

Ianto just ... just felt so _good._ Jack wanted to bury himself in that pleasure and never come out. The pleasure had its own rhythm, slow and sweet and so deep. Hypnotic. Ianto rose to meet his every thrust, his thighs flexing hard on Jack's hips as he pulled him down, his fingertips digging into Jack's arms, clinging to him. It was like drowning. Jack tossed his head back, sweaty hair clinging to his forehead as he gasped for breath, driving harder, picking up speed, helpless to stop himself.

"Closer," Ianto's hands were dragging at his shoulders. "On me - "

Jack sank down onto Ianto's chest, the change in angle didn't let him in so deep, or focus so completely on fucking him but that was more than made up by the heat of Ianto's skin pressed tight to him, the way Ianto's hands slid down Jack's heaving back to grip his hips, the feel of Ianto's dick now trapped between them.

Jack pressed Ianto down, thrusting fast now as Ianto's breath left him in rising, keening cries. He was trembling in Jack's arms and Jack tightened his grip, even as Ianto clutched him hard in return. "Yeah," Jack panted. "Yeah, come on - come on - come on for me ...."

Because he couldn't hold out any longer, had to give it all up for Ianto, _had_ to - was - was coming with a strained shout, was lost in the rush and, _oh,_ so good, so good to thrust into Ianto and feel him take it. Take him. Have him.

Ianto sobbed once, at the tail end of Jack's climax, and suddenly clenched tight around Jack's dick, making him shout - as semen spilled hot between them - again. Ianto didn't let him go, Jack sagged limply onto his chest, resting his head in the crook of Ianto's shoulder and shut his eyes. Ianto's heartbeat was like a drum, still racing and the little room echoed with their harsh breathing. The way Ianto trailed his fingertips lazily up and down Jack's back made him quiver and he shifted away, kissing away Ianto's wince as his dick slipped free.

Jack rolled onto his back and stretched, still his arms and legs didn't even come close to the edges of the bed. He smiled up at the plain ceiling. “I like the bed. It gives me ideas.” He said.

The sheets rustled as Ianto rolled his head and shot him a drowsy look. “That frightens me.”


End file.
